


Möbius

by Cvetok1105



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105





	Möbius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Möbius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650881) by [tegary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegary/pseuds/tegary). 



Тор совсем не был готов к тем чистым, неподдельным эмоциям, которые он испытал, когда его ноги коснулись пола дворца.  
  
Они выбрали подземелья для высадки — больше укрытий в относительной темноте, меньше шансов, что Тор случайно пересечется со своим прошлым «Я». Ранее он на мгновение представил себя лицом к лицу с Тором из этой временной линии: таким уверенным в себе, своей силе и своем месте в мире, способным защитить тех, кого он любил. Он с горечью спрашивал себя, узнает ли эта прошлая версия себя — человека, которым он стал.  
  
— Эй, болван, — прошипел Ракета, возвращая Тора в настоящее, — ты со мной?  
  
Несмотря на все его едкие замечания и непочтительные прозвища, Тор достаточно давно знал Ракету, чтобы уловить нотку беспокойства в его тоне. Полугримасу, которую Тор попытался изобразить в ответ, вряд ли можно было назвать улыбкой, хотя он очень хотел почувствовать хоть капельку спокойствия.  
  
— Да, почему нет, — енот попытался поддерживающе похлопать Тора по плечу, — давай, нужно убираться отсюда как можно быстрее.  
  
Даже тихое, затхлое однообразие подземелий позволило Тору испытывать чувство, словно он вновь дома. Он позабыл его с тех пор, как Асгард пал. Ведя Ракету по спиральным коридорам, остро ощущая каждый его шаг, Тор не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не прижать ладони к мощеному камню, отчаянно желая впитать немного сущности Асгарда обратно в свою душу. Он отказывался думать о том, как отреагировал бы, увидев верхние этажи дворца: затененные балконы, где он бездельничал, солнечные тренировочные площадки, пропитанные его собственной кровью и потом, полированные мраморные коридоры, где он обычно охотился.  
  
— Манипуляции со временем — дело весьма щекотливое.  
  
Весь мир Тора сузился до одной ослепительно белой точки.  
  
— Я бы не советовал. Возможно, я бы этим занялся, но уж никак не советовал.  
  
Его тело среагировало, как будто само по себе, и Тор внезапно прижался к каменной колонне, сердце готово было просто выскочить из груди. Он не мог дышать. Брюс предупреждал его, что он должен быть готов встретиться лицом к лицу с призраками своего прошлого — Джейн или Одином, или даже со своей матерью. Но это был единственный призрак, с которым Тор не был готов встретиться лицом к лицу. Единственный призрак, которого он даже не успел оплакать.  
  
— Как ты узнал? — спросил Ракета, бросая на Тора яростный косой взгляд с того места, где он сейчас стоит: одинокий и незащищенный прямо посреди коридора. Но Тор этого не замечал. Он был слишком занят, вспоминая чересчур бледную кожу, задыхающиеся синие губы, звук тела, бьющегося о металл.  
  
Насмешка.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — протянул Локи скучающим голосом, за что Тор очень любил его, — меня вырастил самый могущественный заклинатель в этом мире и в следующем. Можно подумать, я не смогу идентифицировать двойную временную сигнатуру, — звук закрывающейся книги. Тора он не видел.  
  
Тор тратил каждую крупицу силы воли, оставшейся в теле, чтобы держать себя в руках. Его душа пела от звука голоса Локи, такого знакомого, такого близкого, такого родного самому существу Тора, что всего несколько слов, произнесенных его тембром, исцелили что-то глубоко больное внутри Бога Грома. Его сердце просило взглянуть на Локи — просто чтобы снова увидеть брата здоровым и невредимым, живым и дышащим, а не окрашенным в синие, пурпурные и болезненно-желтые полосы. Но Тор стоял в ужасе. Он боялся того, что это зрелище может сделать с ним, боялся того, что оно может сделать с Локи.  
  
— Так скажи мне, кролик, — продолжил Локи, и Тор краем глаза увидел, как Ракета напрягся, — что ты делаешь в этом мире?  
  
Видение неподвижного тела Локи наконец ушло из мыслей Тора, и его разум достаточно прояснился, чтобы заметить, как Ракета делает отчаянные движения рукой, спрятанной за спиной. Он просил Тора о помощи, хотя тот сомневался, насколько сможет помочь в данный момент. Этот Локи презирал его. Локи в этом времени подвергался пыткам, издевательствам и разобщению, а затем был избит и унижен.  
  
— Я, э-э… — и Тор сильно сомневался, что вообще когда-либо слышал, как мнется Ракета, — Я ищу девушку по имени Джейн. Знаешь, где она?  
  
Тор от волнения прикусил щеку так сильно, что ощутил привкус крови на языке. В его времени Локи проявил неуверенное уважение к Джейн во время их путешествия по уничтожению эфира. В этой временной линии Локи сильно обижался на нее по причинам, которые Тор пока был не готов признать самому себе. Он судорожно пытался придумать, как показать Ракете, чтобы тот сменил тему, но голос Локи неожиданно прервал его.  
  
— Вполне возможно. Если ты согласишься выпустить меня из моего… жилища, я расскажу тебе все, что знаю.  
  
— Все зависит от того, почему ты здесь, — возразил Ракета. Рука, которую он прятал за спиной, теперь явно показывала средний палец — жест, который, как Тор узнал от Тони, не имел вежливого оттенка.  
  
Знакомая нотка смеха Локи темна и горька.  
  
— Это долгая история, — ответил он, и скрип пружин позволил Тору понять, что Локи снова сидел на краю своей койки. Тор сам выбирал простыни, которые украшали спальное место Локи — они были как те, что в детстве покрывали их общую кровать. На самом деле, очень многое в камере Локи появилось именно благодаря Тору — несколько книг, стул и бутылка бузинного сока, стоящая на столике, были переданы тюремным охранникам по приказу Тора.  
  
Книга о Мидгардском фольклоре и литр сока были, как понял Тор, плохой заменой его собственного присутствия. Ему очень хотелось навестить брата, и он много раз пытался это сделать. Но, по какой-то причине, дальше первой ступеньки лестницы в подземелья он не спускался. Не то чтобы он не хотел видеть Локи — он хотел, — скорее, что-то внутри него боялось признать свою вину. Сначала это было из-за потери Локи — из-за физической неспособности остановить его падение с моста. Но после битвы за Нью-Йорк Тор понял, что истинное чувство вины пришло откуда-то извне — из-за его неспособности понять, что Локи причинял боль. От его неспособности быть братом и другом, в котором Локи так нуждался.  
  
— Твой друг скоро присоединится к нам? — спросил Локи через мгновение, и мысли Тора резко остановились.  
  
— Мой друг? — попытался небрежно ответить Ракета, но в ответ услышал лишь доброе хмыканье.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, меня вырастил самый искусный заклинатель Девяти Миров. И ты — не единственная энергия, которую я ощущаю.  
  
Он не готов. Он совсем не готов и должен был отправиться куда-нибудь — куда угодно, только не в Асгард. Он бы пригодился в Нью-Йорке — или команде, направляющейся на Вормир. Но когда Ракета повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Тору в глаза, жестом предлагая ему выйти, Тор понял, что судьба дала ему последний шанс с братом, которого он так бездарно подвел.  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям Тора, в глазах Локи появился огонек узнавания, как только он вышел из-за колонны. Брат вскочил на ноги, крепко сцепив руки за спиной.  
  
— То… — он замолк, прикусив язык, как будто не мог выдавить имя Тора из себя. Во второй раз ему это удается, — Тор? Что, пресвятой Один…  
  
Тор наконец отмер и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, достаточных, чтобы достигнуть магического барьера, которым отделена камера Локи. Его брат вздрогнул, когда ладонь Тора прижалась к «решетке».  
  
— Как ты это открываешь? — голос Тора поспешный и грубоватый, чуждый его собственным ушам.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я все еще был бы здесь, если бы мог это делать? — рявкает Локи, нахмурившись, но взгляд все еще был немного отстраненным из-за шока, — Приятно знать, что уровень твоего интеллекта никогда не меняется, независимо от времени.  
  
Зазвучавший лающий смех заставил Локи отступить на полшага, Тора это испугало так же сильно, пока он не понял, что это его собственный смех. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы голос стал прерывистым от слез, и Тор опустил голову, сжимая руку в кулак на перламутровом барьере.  
  
— Тор… — начал было Ракета, но его перебил резкий голос Локи.  
  
— Тор. Посмотри на меня, — и Тор смотрит, принимая в равной степени яростное и растерянное выражение Локи сквозь затуманенный взгляд.  
  
— Скажи мне, что происходит, — неуверенно потребовал Локи. Заразительное отчаяние Тора, очевидно, тоже начало влиять на него.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — и это все, что Тор мог сказать, все, о чем он думал, — прости, Локи, прости меня, прости…  
  
— Тор, — и глаза Тора вновь устремились на брата, который смотрел на него с такой силой, что тот никогда бы не подумал проигнорировать просьбу. Локи всегда был безупречным дипломатом. Он уже оправился от шока, в то время как Тор все еще был потрясен до глубины души событием, которое произошло около пяти лет назад в его собственном времени.  
  
— Заткнись. Как бы я ни радовался твоим уничижительным извинениям, мне нужно, чтобы вы сказали, зачем пришли сюда, — и когда Локи медленно опустился на пол своей камеры, Тор осознал, что сам того не замечая, упал на колени. Его дрожащие костяшки пальцев упирались в холодный каменный пол подземелья.  
  
Мягкий стук пальцев Локи по барьеру вновь приковало внимание Тора.  
  
— Должно быть, что-то пошло не так, раз ты — наименее сведущее в космосе существо из всех, кого я знаю, рискуешь разделить временную линию, чтобы вернуться сюда, — голос Локи звучал почти озабоченно, и когда Тор снова поднял глаза, а их взгляды встретились, Локи сидел, скрестив ноги, на полу своей камеры, все еще касаясь кончиками пальцев барьера. В этот раз он не отстранился, когда Тор поднял руку, чтобы их пальцы встретились.  
  
— Расскажи мне, что ты знаешь, — призывал Локи.  
  
— Ты умер, — выдохнул Тор через мгновение. Однако вместо того, чтобы выглядеть испуганным, как ожидал Тор, Локи лишь вздохнул.  
  
— Твое чувство такта просто на высоте, как и всегда, — невозмутимо произнес он, но в усталых глазах мелькает искорка давно упущенного озорства.  
  
— Ты не расстроен?  
  
— Расстроен? — Локи убрал руку с барьера, позволяя ей упасть обратно на колени. Тор сразу же почувствовал неприятный холодок, — Я знал, что рано или поздно смерть придет за мной. Она приходит за всеми нами, Тор, даже за асгардцами. Неудивительно, что  _он_ пришел за мной первым.  
  
— Он, — что-то резко кольнуло Тора в груди, — Локи, ты знаешь, от чьей руки умрешь.  
  
— Тогда и ты знаешь, по чьему приказу я напал на Мидгард, — ответил Локи, потирая глаза кулаками. Он выглядит таким усталым, подумал Тор. Он едва помнил, как впервые посетил Локи в этих подземельях, настолько обезумевший от беспокойства за Джейн и опустошенный потерей матери. Но глаза его брата покраснели от усталости, а темные волосы спадали на плечи неопрятными волнами. Он пренебрегал собой. Тор слабо провел ладонью по своим спутанным волосам и подумал, что ему знакомо это чувство.  
  
— Танос, — сказал Тор, впервые за долгое-долгое время он позволил этому имени сорваться с губ. Локи отшатнулся на дюйм, но так же быстро выпрямился.  
  
Настолько сильный. Намного сильнее, чем был Тор.  
  
— Он… он победил, Локи, — и это грозило снова настигнуть его, тот же страх, чувство вины и крайнего отчаяния, которые испытал Тор, когда, придя в себя, обнаружил, что его друзья начали превращаться в пыль. Такое же чувство полной неудачи и потери, которое захватило его сердце, когда холодное тело Локи ударилось о пол на Ковчеге.  
  
— Он этого не сделал, — и голова Тора вновь резко поднимается.  
  
— Не сделал чего?  
  
— Он не победил, Тор, — с нажимом произносит Локи, его рука вновь возвращается к барьеру. Зеленые глаза полны огня, жизни и борьбы.  
  
Руки Тора сжались в кулаки на грязных спортивных штанах, рот искривился в гримасе, — половина населения вселенной мертва, Локи, — рычит он, — ты мертв. Многие из моих друзей мертвы. Похоже, он победил.  
  
— Нет, идиот, — Тор вскинул голову, обнажая зубы в разочарованном рыке, но его остановила улыбка Локи. Это был не более чем небольшой изгиб губ, но Тор не мог вспомнить, когда он видел сие действие в последний раз, и это так искажает его мировоззрение, что любой гнев, который он чувствовал, рассеялся, словно снег на солнце.  
  
— Ты здесь, Тор, ты жив. Он не победил.  
  
Осознание расцвело в груди Тора, и вскоре уголки его рта приподнимаются, зеркаля улыбку Локи. Смех, который он издал на этот раз, ранил глубоко в груди, но вскоре чувство чистого облегчения пересиливает, помогая успокоить разбушевавшийся океан в душе. Он наклонился вперед и прислонился лбом к камере.  
  
— Мы разделились на три команды, — объяснял Тор, чувствуя головокружение от ощущения, что его вновь знают, — каждой поручено найти один или два камня. Если мы соберем их раньше Таноса, мы сможем использовать все камни, чтобы вернуть исчезнувших… Но не тебя, — добавил он, поднимая глаза и видя, что Локи наблюдал за ним со странным выражением лица.  
  
Он знает.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что если взять камни из их родных временных линий, то это обречет их на гибель, — указал Локи, слегка сдвигаясь так, чтобы локоть опирался на бедро. Он прикрыл лицо рукой, — и появятся новые временные линии, начиная с точки, из которой был изъят камень.  
  
— У Бэннера есть теория, что, если мы вернем камни в соответствующие временные рамки, откуда мы их изъяли, это должно обратить вспять любые изменения, которые были сделаны при их использовании.  
  
— Рабочая теория, — размышлял Локи, задумчиво постукивая длинными тонкими пальцами по скуле, — это… обнадеживает.  
  
Стало тихо. Тор начал спускаться с неба на землю от появления Локи, и он начинает понимать, что, возможно, выболтать весь план Локи было не самым лучшим решением, которое он когда-либо принимал. В конце концов, это еще не тот Локи, который отдал свою жизнь, чтобы защитить Тора не один раз, а дважды (даже если первый раз был технически подделан) или Локи, который вернулся, чтобы сражаться бок о бок с Тором против армии Хелы.  
  
— …скажи мне, как я умру? — спросил Локи, не встречаясь взглядом с Тором. Он начал ковырять кутикулу — нервный жест, который он унаследовал от Фригги.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать? — Тор изучающе смотрел на него, пока Локи продолжал пристально рассматривать носки ботинок. Его указательный палец начал кровоточить. Хотя бы для того, чтобы спасти то, что осталось от пальцев, Тор начал говорить.  
  
— Ты… ты спасаешь меня, Локи, — осторожно начал Тор, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать очередную волну всепоглощающего горя и не зная, как много он должен рассказать брату о его собственной кончине. Объяснение Бэннером временных линий и ущерба, который может быть нанесен им, было в лучшем случае совсем простым, и часть Тора задавалась вопросом, не сможет ли он спасти Локи этой временной линии, освободив его и сказав ему бежать далеко-далеко. Другая часть Тора понимала, что, если их план удастся, и они выживут, чтобы вернуть эфир на его законное место в этой временной линии, есть шанс, что Локи даже не вспомнит, что у них был этот разговор.  
  
— Я спасу тебя? — только теперь Локи поднял глаза, игривая ухмылка тронула его губы, — Ты должен найти абсолютно экстравагантный способ загладить свою вину передо мной, так как прямо сейчас я готов убить твою нынешнюю версию.  
  
Ох. Он был дураком. Локи — это Локи, независимо от того, в каком времени они находятся. Это Локи, который предавал его, это Локи, который спасал его, это Локи, который сражался с ним.  
  
Это Локи, который любил его.  
  
Пока Тор смеялся, Локи наклонился к стеклу, словно прикасаясь ко лбу Тора. Как Тор хотел бы опустить барьер между ними и обнять своего брата. Как бы он хотел, чтобы у него был шанс выполнить свое дразнящее обещание на Ковчеге, прежде чем все будет забыто.  
  
— Прости, Локи, — говорит он, когда смех стихает.  
  
— За что?  
  
— Я просто… прости. За все, — Тор думал об этом каждый день. Локи задумчиво молчал.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. Когда Тор сел и выпрямился, Локи снова улыбался.  
  
Их время подходило к концу. Они оба это чувствовали. Братья стоят, снова глядя друг на друга через магический барьер, как, помнил Тор, когда-то давным-давно такое уже случалось.  
  
— Локи, — начал Тор, а его брат наклонил голову, — сделай мне одолжение.  
  
— Для тебя? Нет.  
  
— Обидно, — фыркнул Тор, а ухмылка Локи только лишь расширилась, — скоро я приду к тебе и попрошу кое-что сделать для меня — со мной. Может, уйдешь?  
  
— Думаю, я могу подумать, — протянул Локи, а его зеленые глаза загорелись. Грудь Тора сильно болела.  
  
— А в этот раз? Не пытайся притворяться мертвым. Теряешь хватку.  
  
Челюсть Локи отвисла на дюйм, почти так же, как и при извечных удивлениях от брата. Он спрятал усмешку за кашлем, а Локи покачал головой, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
— А поскольку я столь великодушен, что принял к сведению вашу просьбу, у меня есть своя.  
  
— О? И что бы это могло быть?  
  
— Ты мститель, не так ли? — теперь настала очередь Тора вздрогнуть и посмотреть в суровые зеленые глаза Локи.  
  
— Отомсти за меня.


End file.
